Episode 2044 (11th January 1996)
Plot Zoe realises that she is going to have to help Frank in his plan to get revenge on Kim for the sake of his health. She tells Emma that she really doesn't care if Kim ends up with everything. Tina retrieves Eric's money from where she hid it while being chased by Dillon's men. Subject to more detailed plans being submitted, Jack and Sarah are given permission for their barn conversion to go ahead. Nellie has sent a letter and presents for everyone. Rachel is sarcastic towards Chris as he continues searching for a way to beat Kim, even though he has been told by a solicitor that he is no longer entitled to a say in how the business is run. He gets annoyed when someone phones up to ask if the Mill is for sale. The Dingles have all received framed photographs of Nellie with personal messages from her - "Your Mam will always remember you" for Butch, "I'll never forget my lovely Sam", "No one can take the good times away" for Zak. An enclosed letter implies that she is not coming home as Jimmy is getting worse. Frank's doctor tells him that he must take things easy from now on. Kim seems very interested to know if this will guarantee Frank a long life. The doctor can't make any promises, but Frank seem determined to be around for a while longer. Chris storms into Zoe's office and tells her that Kim is trying to ruin him. Zoe doesn't want to listen to him. Zak, Sam and Butch are upset. Kim is pleased when Frank tells her that Zoe has advised him to let go of the business. Eric is being nagged by Viv to move out of the Village Hall so that the playgroup can move in. He takes his anger out on Sam who just wants to start working for him again. Jack is worried about the type of people that he is going to get staying in the barn. Terry suggests to Rachel that she asks Alan for some extra hours. She wonders whether she will regret not finishing her degree. Sam tells Zak that he has been sacked by Eric. Zak tells him to stand up to him. Butch forces Eric to ask for his job back. Eric mentions the Dingles owe him £3,000 and cons Sam into agreeing to pay it back out of his wages. Butch can't believe that Sam falls for that. Tina invests the money in a building society. Sarah asks Emma's advice about the barn conversion. She wants Emma to do the work for them. Emma is rather annoyed. Kim brings an estate agent round to the Mill. She is planning to sell it from under Chris's nose. Rachel stands up to her and orders her out. Rachel decides Kim has gone too far now and she is now prepared to tell Chris everything she knows. Zoe goes to see Frank. She tells him that if he is determined to fight Kim she does not want him to do it on his own and is prepared to help him. Linda and Biff offer to clean Kathy's windows as part of their attempt to earn extra cash. Terry calls for Sam's help in getting a drunken Zak out of The Woolpack. Eric makes him take the time as his afternoon break. Everyone watches as Butch and Sam struggle with Zak. Frank wants Zoe to contact one of his old solicitors so that he can have a loyal ally. She agrees to contact one for him. Mandy drags Zak upstairs. Chris is pleased to hear about Kim's affair and even more delighted to find out that the baby is Dave's. Rachel looks disappointed as he looks forward to telling his dad. Cast Regular cast *Emma Nightingale - Rachel Ambler *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook Guest cast *Doctor - Michael Atkinson *Clerk - Claire Webzell *Estate Agent - Darryl Goddard Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes